


I Can't Take It Any More

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time was almost like a renewal of their promises made that night and a reminder that she was his and that he would always return to her. He would pour his very soul into pailing  her, caressing her breasts kissing her neck and making sure knew she cared for. She took care of him aside from pailing, emotionally and in some cases physically, she was the bin where he would throw up all of the stress of the rebellion that he couldn't bring himself to tell the Disciple. </p><p>When the day finally came when he was murdered by the law after everything, after the final blow and his final words she sat to the front silently sobbing and she was the last face he focused on when he died before finally mouthing the words, 'I will see you soon my dear.' his body was laid at her feet and she remembered the night he told her just how flushed he was for her. How his lips tasted like honey and his words just as sweet. For only a short time she was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Take It Any More

**Author's Note:**

> Well, time to state a few things before I begin like head cannons and such. 
> 
> 1)The Ancestor's real names are the Deancstor's names. OR AT LEAST IN MY HEAD CANNON THEY ARE! They only reveal their real names to those the really love or care for. 
> 
> 2) There are OCs in this, one of the main characters are OCs. Don't hate on my hard work.
> 
> **POEM ISN'T ORIGINAL! Lessons on Loving a Prophet ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=087s_obZ5m0**

"Anmeri." he called out to her as she crossed the door to his room. "Yes?" she asked almost not responding to her actual name. "Are you sure they didn't follow me?" he asked. "I'm rather positive that none of them could follow you into the ocean." she laughed opening the Signless's door all the way. "I won't be here for long, I just needed a day or two to myself." 

"You do know you can stay here as long as you want. Just don't try and leave or you'll drown." she said smiling at him from the doorway. "I don't want to overstay my welcome." he said, "Your welcome is as long as you need." she corrected him as he looked out of the window out at the ocean floor. 

She looked out of the window with him studying the floor in a detail she never had before. "Come here." he said opening his arms to her and she almost walked to him without thinking. "You do know I will almost never be able to be yours and yours alone?" he questioned, only reminding her of why she wanted to walk past the door. 

Tears started to come up to her royal purple eyes, "I'm happy with us doing this." she replied as he gave her a wary look as he hugged her stomach. "Maybe one day we'll be together?" she questioned running her hands through his short, messy black hair. "Possibly." he murmured, "Be optimistic, Kankri." she said shoving him lightly forcing him to fall back onto the bed and he pulled her with him. 

"I am optimistic." he said making her roll her eyes, "Yes but not around me." she clarified, "You give me the harsh reality and everyone else the sweet but not the whole truth." she concluded as they layered their legs together and he kept his arms around her. "I trust you Anmeri, you do follow your namesake after all." he informed placing his forehead on hers. "Top or bottom?" he asked. "Can I bottom this time?" she asked and he rolled over on top of her. "I never thought one day I would be having an affair, then again that was all before I met you." he chirped before he leaned down and kissed her. 

From that moment on any talk of the rebellion or his work was practically banished. It stressed him out thoroughly and it worried her, when they had their intimate moments like pailing or even kissing and laying together that talk would never come up. It just took the peacefulness away from him and that was one of the reasons he even went there, she was another one of the reasons. 

He kissed down to her navel and his rough hands cradled her hips keeping her steady as his lips moved lower to her nook. "Promise me something." he hummed playing with her underwear before he took it off. "Promise you'll be mine though I won't be able to be yours Miracle." he said calling her by the odd name. "Yes." she said before thinking. "I'll never be able to look at another troll Kankri. Just allow yourself to return to me." 

The every promise they made to each other was finalized with kisses and slow, delicate pailing. With no thrusting only the roll of hips into their partner's. No loud panting or moans only small whimpers that were whispered into each others ears, it was intimate and passionate two words that would forever describe them together. 

The Trusted knew what ever time he could spare for her was limited and the hours left of his very life were fading away. When he offered she took, there was no time to play polite or coy. Any opportunity they got they ravished each other in the least polite manner. They pailed in alleys, on beaches, in her hive, in a cave he resided in, on mountainsides, by the warmth of the fire in the cold, in the heat in the breezy rolling plains. 

Each time was almost like a renewal of their promises made that night and a reminder that she was his and that he would always return to her. He would pour his very soul into pailing her, caressing her breasts kissing her neck and making sure knew she cared for. She took care of him aside from pailing, emotionally and in some cases physically, she was the bin where he would throw up all of the stress of the rebellion that he couldn't bring himself to tell the Disciple. 

When the day finally came when he was murdered by the law after everything, after the final blow and his final words she sat to the front silently sobbing and she was the last face he focused on when he died before finally mouthing the words, 'I will see you soon my dear.' his body was laid at her feet and she remembered the night he told her just how flushed he was for her. How his lips tasted like honey and his words just as sweet. For only a short time she was okay. 

Sweeps passed and to his advice she got her own literature out into the world, becoming known as 'the Poet' and not 'the Trusted'. She wrote poetry for slams and spoke them towards audiences ranging in size from crowds of thousands to 30 people gathered around her in a square. 

"So how is everyone doing tonight?" she asked the large crowd, really it was largest crowd she ever had, containing maybe 55,000 people. The word 'good' was shouted back to her and she adjusted the microphone stand. "I thought it was known by now I'm fucking tall." she said placing one of her notebooks downs, the one that housed all of her old poems. 

"How do you all feel about me reading my newest poem first and then all the ones you all know?" she questioned flipping through the pages looking for what was titled, "Lessons on Loving a Prophet". After getting positive feedback there was still some talking around the room. "Do me a favor, if the lususfucker next to you is talking just tell them 'shhhh'." she said, there were shh's heard and then silence. "Takes a fucking community." she joked before starting. 

"Lessons on Loving a Prophet 

One.  
You know how this ends. There’s nothing you can do to change it, so make peace with it now. Ready your hands for the callus, shred the cloth for bandages, prepare the rosaries.

Two.  
When you meet him, outside the grocery, along the boardwalk, beneath the overpass, you will not know what he is. He will be neither be too charming nor too handsome, not thunder, not polish

Three.  
The day he tells you he's flushed for you, his mouth will spill your name. He will repeat and repeat. He will not touch you. He will watch your hips, study whatever ample you have, will ask to watch you dance. When you turn to leave, he will use your name like a choke chain.

Four.  
He will call you miracle. Your face will unravel. This is his magic. When he begs you promise, say yes.

Five.  
When he offers his lips, take them. Take his arms, his throat, take his toes when he offers. Gorge. Swallow everything whole. Gag. Vomit. Swallow more. Do not hesitate. No time for polite, or coy. Take." 

The yell of the word 'whore' was heard and she turned towards the area of the source and added a extra bit.

"Six.  
When the minions call you whore, nod.

Seven.  
He will tell you of the others. How they went crazy in their sleep awaiting his return. Do not flinch. Do not doubt your thickened fingertips. Stand upright. You promised.

Eight.  
When you find him in his room, thrashing the sheets, pressing his palms into the walls, howling, his face a river… close the door. This is how he makes wine. Leave him in his sorcery.

Nine.  
When he will never be yours alone. When he tells how the meek, the gluttons, the tempted, the proud are his angels, do not mourn. Smile, feed him, wash his hair.

Ten.  
He is a king among thieves. The leeches will hollow his skin, the crows reduce him to bones. His own heart will empty him. Allow for the bleed. Be ready with tourniquet and prayer." 

Her throught was getting tight as she saw her in the crowd, the one dressed in olive green with wild curly hair glaring at her. She was expecting her, really she wasn't expecting anyone she really knew.

"Eleven.  
In the dry burn of dawn, after the last of the lashes, the thorns and the spittle, when his limp body is laid at your feet, remember the night you pailed him, the ember of his eyes and the way the words came like honey.

 

Twelve.  
You were made for this." 

She went on after that, trying not the look at the Disciple as she glared at her up on stage. "Thank you all have a good night." she said waving the the large crowd and she looked to where the Disciple was sitting and her place was empty.

"What did you do?" a female voice said backstage before she even got her mic off. The Trusted sighed and looked at the Disciple as she glared at her and it felt even worse up close. "That doesn't concern you." she said flatly trying to avoid the Disciple. "He was my matesprit it does concern me." she returned slightly angering the Trusted. "What my actions were don't concern you." she clarified. "Clearly what ever you did somehow he was involved. THAT is some of my concern." 

"YES OKAY, YES WE PAILED! WE FUCKED ON EVERY SURFACE OF MY HIVE AND ALMOST EVERY SECOND THAT WE HAD CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER!" she yelled. 

"How dare you?" she yelled at her. "How dare I what?" she asked looking into the green eyes of the Disciple. "Write about him, you know for a fucking fact how I feel." 

"Wait, suddenly your feelings overrule mine?" her voice had a clear hint of agitation to it that would soon form to anger. "I didn't say that." the Disciple said. 

"No you didn't say it but you meant it. Now, How dare you think that I don't feel anything? You have no fucking idea how hard it was, I carried almost every one his burdens he could never give you.

"He was so flushed for you De, and he cared so much that he didn't have the fucking heart to tell you all the shit he went through and you knew who was there. I WAS! I was the reason he never ended his own life before his work was done. AND HOW COME I NEVER, NEVER GET A CHANCE TO YELL TO THE FUCKING WORLD HOW I FEEL?! HOW COME I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO HOLD IT ALL IN?! 

"I am so fucking done with being that person because I was flushed for him. I fucking wanted to be you so bad that I didn't tell him how I felt I just prayed that he knew what I wanted so desperately. Do you understand how hard it is to fucking hold it all in here?!" she asked pointing to her head. "Because it-it's like I'm a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. 

"YES DISCIPLE I FUCKED HIM! I FUCKED HIM SO HARD SO THAT HIS KITTY BITCH WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO FUCK HIM LIKE I DID! I AM SO TIRED OF KEEPING IT ALL INS-"

She felt her breath suddenly catch and she struggled to breathe. Her knees buckled under her and she collapsed to the ground, her vision suddenly blackened and then cleared again as she saw him, the Signless in front of her. Well he wasn't in front of her he was hugging her body tightly and she suddenly started sobbing in his arms. He smelled the same and his embrace felt the same. "You have to stop this, Anmeri." he said into her ear. "I-It just hurt so much." she cried, "I don't know what to do anymore I'm just ready to give up." 

"Don't give up Anmeri, you can't give up yet you have so much more to do. I'll see you soon though, I promise you I'm waiting and when we see each other again. I'll be yours." 

When she woke up she was being helped up from the ground by The Harlot who must have rushed to the scene of her passing out moments ago. "Your mic was on the entire fucking time." the teal blood said making sure she was steady on her feet. "W-Where's the Disciple?" she asked, "She left as soon as you hit the ground." 

"I can promise you you'll never see her again, I'll take care of her." she said giving the Trusted a smile. "No, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm so sorry."


End file.
